Tha Heat
Tha Heat is the 9th song off Tha Carter by Lil Wayne. Lyrics 2x I shoot your arm, leg, leg, arm, head The heater burner bruisa is on my hip this year I shoot your arm, leg, leg, arm, head I wish a motherfucker would trip this year one Dressed in all black and my gun the same color Murder my enemy love thy brotha And I ain't never gave a shit about a motherfucker Hit him up and watch the guts come up out a younga stomach You niggaz better take side with young money, cash money You'll get left in your ride crash dummy I'll be around when the times get ugly When the wheels fall off and the tires stop running The magazine empty and the nine stop busting I bang my fist till my palms get bloody Cuz I'm a monsta man I'm gonna find you in my ap nine on jam I'm a rider you can't take it out of me man I be wilding, you can wait by my house for me fam I will fire and drop a hater rite where he stands I'm gonna die with this blazer rite in these hands 2x I shoot your arm, leg, leg, arm, head The heater burner bruisa is on my hip this year I shoot your arm, leg, leg, arm, head I wish a motherfucker would trip this year 2 Twenty-two's, thirty-eight's, forty-four's, forty-five's Tucked in my thirty-eight, mack on my back I am So ready for whateva that awaits me Run up in your place wile you're sleepin await the Calicoes, ak's, uzi-machines Got ya misplacin your arms and losin your knees I am takin names, so who wanna leave Out this bitch with your brains and your dew on your sleeve? I got the hood with the names of the crew on they t's And I might make a funeral sweep, I ain't bullshitin Ar hit ya truck got ya hood flippin Feet by the engine, head by the transmission And I be right where I am mista Me and my damn pistol Me and my girlfriend In this world alone, so bring it on And umma have to sing you this song nigga 2x I shoot your arm, leg, leg, arm, head The heater burner bruisa is on my hip this year I shoot your arm, leg, leg, arm, head I wish a motherfucker would trip this year 3 I got the scope on the tool I can see what you do With a little red dot nigga peek-a-boo Shhh the silence will speak to you Hit you from across the street wile you tying ya shoe Like bang! bang! say breathe nigga breath I stand ova the body with the boy in his tee Say bang! bang! say breathe deep breath I stand ova the body with the boy in his chest...clear! Now the boy is a mess and the block in fear cuz ya boy up and left Life is short enjoy what eva's left Before you run into a nigga like me and meet death In less than three seconds I'll pull a three-eighty Three feet from my waist Three inches from your faces Make no mistake weezy neva hesitate I'll pop till your shit separate like eewww! 2x I shoot your arm, leg, leg, arm, head The heater burner bruisa is on my hip this year I shoot your arm, leg, leg, arm, head I wish a motherfucker would trip this year